Crossing Boundaries
by sarah-of-nine
Summary: What happened after the scene at Doc Magoo's, and how Kerry ended up borrowing Kim's blouse. Long story. R/R please!


'The Chronicles of Kerry; Crossing boundaries'

The drive towards the small townhouse was rather quiet, and the evening was dark and cold. The silence was a pleasant one though, and the two women who were sitting in the car enjoyed feeling comfortable with each other once again, after weeks of fights and disputes.

The one driving was a tall, curly-haired blonde with her blue eyes glued to the road in front of her. The redhead sitting in the front seat next to her was several inches shorter, with her hair cut in a feminine, but short crop. Her green eyes were observing her friend while she was driving, and she kept clasping and unclasping her hands.

"Kim?" she said tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes Kerry?" the blonde replied and took her eyes off the road for a second to look at her passenger.

"I'm glad we're friends again" Kerry said softly, after holding her breath for a few seconds.

Kim turned to her properly and smiled.

"So am I, Kerry".

Kerry smiled and leaned back against the seat. She had always loved driving at night. The darkness surrounding her, the feeling of the car moving, the lights from the streetlamps passing by... She closed her eyes to rest for a while, and when she opened them again she noticed that the car had stopped.

"We're here" Kim told her, and pulled the key out of the ignition. They both stepped out of the car, and walked the short way up the townhouse. The snow was falling in white flakes around

them, and reminded Kerry that it hadn't been more than three days since she'd sought Kim out at Doc Magoo's. It had just started snowing then. She'd asked Kim not to leave, even though they had been fighting all day, because there were so many things she had yet not told her. Kim had surprised her in so many ways those past two months. First they'd hit off as friends, working together at the hospital and having lunch together in the cafeteria. Kerry had enjoyed Kim's company and the blonde seemed to feel the same. Then one night Kim had changed the rules. She was interested in Kerry; she thought Kerry had the same intentions. But that wasn't what Kerry wanted, she just wanted to be friends, she had never been interested in women.

And so their friendship ended, only to be revived again, and culminated with a desperate kiss; a kiss that Kim had initiated, and which Kerry had broken. But for a brief second, she'd kissed Kim back. It had haunted her from that day and she had refused to talk to Kim, until that one night at Doc Magoo's when she had pleaded with Kim for a second chance. Some things were still left unsaid.

Kim was already waiting for Kerry by the door. It always took a few extra seconds for Kerry to climb stairs since she walked with the aid of a crutch. She raised her head to look up at the blonde, who was fiddling around with her purse.

"Can't find your keys?" Kerry chuckled as she climbed the last stairway.

Kim turned around, and for a second she seemed startled, but soon began laughing too.

"I'm really terribly sloppy – I forget things all the time! But I'm sure I didn't forget my keys at work... Oh there they are!" she cried out happily and pulled up a shiny key from the depths of her black purse. She shot off a smug smile before turning around to unlock the door, and Kerry couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the seemingly so childish woman. Sometimes it was so great to spend time with someone who was that light at heart.

"Welcome to 305 Temple Street, the domains of Doctor Kim Legaspi" Kim joked and waved Kerry inside as she opened the wooden door.

"Why, what an honour, Doctor Legaspi" Kerry replied with a smile, and bowed her head just to pull along with the joke.

The first thing that caught her eye was just how much the small house reflected Kim as a person. There was stuff _everywhere_ – cleaning utensils hanging on hooks from the wall, as well as paintings; the bureau was overloaded with decorative little statues, framed pictures, and seashells. The hallway led directly into the kitchen which sported a pretty kitchen-island in the middle, the curtains hanging above the windows were small and yellow with a pattern of red squares, almost as if it were a kitchen on a farm. It was altogether very homey.

Kim had taken her coat off and hung it up on a rack to the left of the door.

"Can I take your coat Kerry?" she asked and stretched her arms out towards the redhead, prepared to take the robe from her companion almost like a real gentleman....woman.

"Oh thank you...." Kerry said and shimmied out of her coat, though naturally she had some difficulty with handling coat, crutch, and purse with just two hands, but it worked. She handed everything but her crutch to Kim who carefully hung it up on the rack. She then proceeded to take her shoes off but Kim, who had just finished hanging her clothes up, spotted her and started giggling.

"What?" Kerry asked, in that tone that was so characteristic for her. High-pitched, though still deeply in her throat, with a tad of a timbre at the first syllable.

Kim just smiled at her and put her right hand on Kerry's arm.

"Well, now that you have kicked yours off, I guess I will have to join you and tie my own shoes up" she giggled once again, and followed Kerry's move.

Kerry just stared at her, wondering what was so funny, but one never knew with Kim. She tended to leave Kerry abashed at least twice a day.

When they had both finished taking coats and outer wear off, they walked together into the kitchen. Which basically meant taking six steps forwards.

"I'm going to make us both some coffee" Kim told Kerry, and started opening lockers, taking out coffee beans and filling the machine up with water. She spilled some of it out over the sink, and couldn't help but let out a small "damn!" before she turned around to Kerry with a small smile.

"I'm kind of clumsy" she said, and Kerry, who was busy trying to figure out what she was doing there in Kim's house, smiled back at her from standing behind the kitchen island, before returning to staring at her feet. Kim fiddled around for another few minutes, and then finally pressed the button on the coffee maker.

"There" she exhaled, and slapped her hands together. "Let's go sit down, this machine is slow enough to impress a slug".

Kerry couldn't help but laugh at the silly joke. Kim's humour was incredibly bad, but she still made her smile. The blonde gently took her under the arm and led her into a small room to the right of the kitchen. Kerry assumed it was the living room since there was a couch and a TV in there, but it was no larger than a bedroom, or an office. She felt a strange tingle where Kim's hand held her arm, and it made her heart pound harder when she thought of Kim touching her bare skin. She shook her head at it. It couldn't be like that. She was giving her blonde friend a chance, but it was not more than that. Right?

"Well, this is my living room" Kim stated. She let go of Kerry's arm and almost slumped down onto the white couch. "I'm exhausted" she told the small redhead who was still standing up, staring at the tiny couch. There was barely room for two. They'd have to be very, very close.

"Come sit down" Kim said and patted the seat next to her. "The coffee won't be done in another five minutes."

Kerry propped her crutch up against the table next to the couch, before sitting down beside Kim. She stroked her hands over her lap and looked down at her hands, and then to her left where the other woman was sitting, seeming so relaxed. Her breathing was heavy though and she seemed to be lost in thoughts for a while, before turning her head to look her friend in her green eyes.

"It's been three days" she said finally.

"Three days?" Kerry asked, and frowned, not understanding what Kim meant.

"Since you told me that you wanted to see where this was leading. Where _we _were going." Kim explained, and shifted position from leaning back against couch, to sitting straight up with her body turned towards Kerry. She smiled a little and then looked down at her lap.

"And now you are here, with me."

"Oh. Yeah..." Kerry breathed, and turned her face away from those blue eyes that bored into her, into her very thoughts. It made her feel as if she were to pass out, and she had a sudden urge to unbutton her shirt. She needed air.

Kim put her hand on her friend's thigh, and Kerry turned around to face her with a small gasp, surprised at this bold move.

"I don't know where this is leading" Kim began, and started moving her hand in small slow strokes. "But I know where I _want _it to go."

"Uh-huh" Kerry almost whimpered, not knowing where to turn or what do to. Kim was looking at her so intently, and she was painfully aware of that hand on her leg. The blonde moved even closer to her than she thought possible, and she stared down at her lap once again, her head tilted with her right cheek turned towards her companion.

Kim moved her hand to rest against Kerry's shoulder, and with the other one she cupped the redhead's cheek to turn her face towards her.

"Kerry look at me" Kim breathed, with a timbre Kerry had never noticed in her voice before.

She raised her eyes up to meet the other woman's blue orbs, which now seemed to be almost black. The only source of light in the living room was a small lamp hanging from the wall, shining with a dark amber coloured light.

"What do you feel when I'm this close to you Kerry?" Kim asked while caressing her friend's cheek softly.

"I... I don't know" Kerry whispered, her heart throbbing so hard in her chest it almost hurt.

"And when I do this?" Kim husked, and closed the small space between them to brush her lips gently against Kerry's. Kerry still had her eyes open, the contact being so brief, and before she had any chance to push the blonde away, Kim broke the kiss to stare back into her eyes. They looked at each other intently, breathing hard, Kim still cupping Kerry's cheek.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt..." Kim began but was interrupted by a small redhead who pressed her lips hardly against hers, grazing her neck with her arms.

Kim was very surprised but did not protest; instead she answered to Kerry's kiss and let herself flow along with it. A little flushed they broke apart a few seconds later, Kerry with eyes the size of saucers.

"Oh wow..." she mumbled, looking away from Kim once again.

Kim said nothing, and after a while the silence started to become embarrassing.

"Look Kerry", Kim began and grabbed the redhead's hand. "I think the coffee's about done" she said and smiled, trying to make a joke out of the while situation.

Kerry turned to her and managed to smile too.

"Yes" she replied. "I'd love a cup".

Kim rose from the couch and padded into the kitchen with her bare feet, leaving Kerry alone with her thoughts.

'Now what did you just do?' the redhead asked herself. Oh it felt so good, so incredibly good to be close to Kim. And those eyes... Rendering her speechless with one single flash. 'I want this' she thought. 'But I shouldn't'.

'Now what did she just do?' Kim thought while picking down two mugs for herself and her hot-tempered guest. It had felt so good when Kerry had kissed her. Their first mutual kiss, the first one Kerry had initiated. Those eyes... green like emeralds; they made her quim. 'I want her' she thought.

When Kim returned to the living room, carrying two steaming cups of coffee, Kerry looked more relaxed and actually smiled sincerely when Kim handed her a blue mug.

"Thank you" she said and started sipping the warm dark liquid.

Kim sat down next to her and tasted her own bitter beverage. She preferred it with sugar and milk, but she hadn't had the time to go grocery shopping lately so she was out of just about everything but take-out containers.

Kerry seemed to enjoy hers black and strong though. 'Maybe strong people prefer strong food' Kim thought, and gazed at Kerry from the corner of her eye. Kerry was certainly strong and stern, something that didn't quite suit her small thin body frame. But her eyes betrayed her inner fire, they surely did. 'I need to know what she hides in there' the blonde mused. 'Lord knows I've been trying to figure that woman out.'

"You know Kerry", Kim started, and looked up from her cup. "I've known you for two and a half months now – and there are still so many things I don't know about you!"

Kerry giggled a little, feeling light at heart once again. It was always hard to be serious around Kim.

"Like what? I'm not very interesting, you should be happy there isn't much you actually know!"

Kim laughed along with her friend and the embarrassment from the previous 5 minutes seemed to be gone.

"There are so many things I'd like to find out about you Kerry. You'd be surprised if you knew just how many...." Kim mumbled and once again changed the mood.

Kerry looked down at her lap for the umpteenth time that evening. Kim sensed Kerry's unease and asked her if they should turn on the TV to watch some news.

"That sounds great" Kerry replied, starting to feel a bit confused. One second they were just being friendly as always, the other... She didn't know. And that was the problem. She. Didn't. Know.

They spent half an hour watching the news together, discussing what they saw and having a rather good time. Even though the air felt tense, they always managed to find their way back to their light, friendly bantering.

"Kim, I've had such a great time tonight" Kerry told her friend. "I just wish there was more time... Spending two hours together after work is just not enough."

Kim chuckled, and patted Kerry's shoulder. "I know how you feel. We should do this more often. Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah... yeah I think I would like that" Kerry replied and grinned. "But it's getting late now... I need to get going, I have a shift tomorrow morning..." She started rising from the couch and looked around for her crutch which was leaning against a table, forgotten and alone.

Kim felt a stab in her stomach. She didn't want this night to end, not when they were so close to a break-through, but she too rose to escort her companion to the hall.

"Yes... yes I work tomorrow too. But the week has more days" she said and laughed a little.

Together they walked towards the door, both silent but back where they started. They felt happy, comfortable, friendly again. No need for excuses or apologies; just spending time together was enough.

By the door, Kerry slipped her arm out of her crutch again to lean it against the wall, it being in the way of her putting her shoes and coat on. Kim wanted to say good bye before the redhead did so though, needing to prolong her stay as much as possible.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kerry stated, looking Kim in the eyes from her standing next to the coat rack.

"Yeah, sure you will" Kim smiled, and leaned in towards her friend to kiss her on the cheek. Kerry too leaned in and returned the gesture, but when they pulled back the atmosphere had once again changed. Kerry's eyes were glazed over and so were Kim's. The hand Kim had put on Kerry's cheek was still lingering there, not wanting to leave, and suddenly they were kissing, not each others cheeks like the seconds before but on the lips, hungrily and almost desperately. Kerry clung to her blonde friend and Kim held the redhead tight to her, plunging her tongue into her mouth and kissing her with greed. Kerry felt her knees weaken and took a few steps backwards, and Kim followed her lead, pressing her into the wall that was right behind them. Kerry moaned when her back made contact with the cool wall, the intensity of the moment suddenly announcing its presence.

Without thinking, Kim started unbuttoning her friend's white blouse, needing to feel the redhead's bare skin underneath her hands. Kerry broke their kiss and gasped for air, leaning her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes. Kim started kissing her neck and throat, still unbuttoning that blouse. Kerry raked her fingers through those blonde curls, not thinking one coherent thought. It felt so good to let Kim touch her... So good.

Kim had reached that spot underneath her ear and was kissing it gently.

"You're so beautiful" she murmured into Kerry's ear, and Kerry could feel her entire posture buckle. Oh. My. God.

She let her hands find the edges of Kim's slacks, and pulled the blue silky shirt out of them. She tilted her head to find the other woman's lips, and kissed her deeply while exploring the soft skin of her tummy with her palms. In the meantime, the blonde had finished unbuttoning her blouse and pushed it over her shoulders. Kerry shook herself out of it and grabbed Kim's shirt to pull it over her head, her friend raising her arms willingly. The blonde hair mane gained a wild and dishevelled look from the action, and Kerry chuckled when she saw it. "Your hair looks like a lion's mane" she giggled against Kim's lips, and Kim almost burst out laughing.

They stumbled together into what Kerry knew had to be Kim's bedroom, but she never got a chance to take a look around. Before she knew it, her pants were off, as was her bra, and she was lying on her back among soft pillows in this dark room, with her friend Kim above her, kissing and touching her, and she kept her eyes shut, savouring the moment in her physical memory. Everything seemed to be spinning around, soon she was naked and so was Kim, their bodies pressing into one another. Kim's breasts against her own, Kim's mouth on hers, and then on her throat, her breasts, her nipples, her tummy, and lower, too low, or no, not low enough...

"Please Kim, I can't stand waiting" Kerry gasped, and Kim felt her entire body trembling from the arousal this woman awoke in her, and she gave in to her friend's request.

Kerry arched her neck into the pillow, softly moaning and clutching the blonde curls, the sheets underneath her, her body writhing, her mouth moaning. Kim kissing her thighs, Kim above her, Kim inside her, Kim in her head, her heart, her voice.

"Oh my God, Kim.........................."

&

The very second she opened her eyes in the morning, Kerry felt something was different. Instead of the window of her own bedroom, the first thing she saw was a door leading into a bathroom. The room was rather dark since it was still early, and the pillows in the bed were big and white. She could feel a soft body pressing into her back, and a warm hand cupping her breast.

Kim.

"Oh dear" Kerry thought and shut her eyes tightly. She swallowed, trying to decide whether she should panic or not. For several minutes she was just lying there, contemplating whether to curl up and hide or turn around and take a look at her bed mate.

"Oh god what did I do..." she thought. After listening to Kim's heavy breathing for almost ten minutes, she decided to face her. She turned around slowly, trying not to wake her sleeping companion. It was too late for that though. As soon as she started moving she felt how the woman behind her stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. She turned around completely until she was looking into Kim's blue eyes. Kim's hair was disarrayed and curly, and she looked at Kerry and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," she purred and pulled Kerry in for a kiss before she had a chance to sneak out of it. Kerry felt her soft lips pressing down onto her mouth, and she parted her own instinctively to allow Kim's tongue entrance.  
"This feels rather nice," she mused, even though it certainly wasn't their first kiss. Kerry tried her hardest not to think about what they had done the night before but the images kept coming back to her while kissing. Kim's hands on her body, undressing her, caressing her skin, kissing more than just her mouth. Her own hands clutching the sheets below, writhing and moaning. Kim above her doing things she didn't imagine ever doing with a woman...

"Oh God!" Kerry thought and as subtly as possible she broke the kiss, starting to feel dizzy. They were lying side by side, watching each other intently. Kerry smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say or do.

"I need to take a shower," she said softly, at last.

"Hmm... you working today?" Kim yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, softly stroking Kerry's left arm with her hand.

"Yeah. Uh..." She suddenly remembered that she couldn't wear her blouse to work. It had been scattered onto the floor the night before, and was probably collecting dust in a corner somewhere.

"...you think you have a shirt you can lend me?" she asked and felt her cheeks turn red. How the hell do you do this "morning-after" thing with another woman? she thought. It wasn't impossible for her to borrow one of Kim's shirts and pretend that it was her own, but it felt wrong.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah sure. Though there is quite a difference in size between us and there's no way you're fitting into one of my bras..." she replied and let her eyes travel down to Kerry's chest, which was not too covered with the blanket. Kerry wasn't sure whether Kim's appreciative look made her uncomfortable or something entirely different, so she tried to cover herself up and get back to the shower-issue.

"It's okay if I go and wash up?" she continued, needing to get away from those eyes.

"Oh yes. I'll get you some clothes and a towel, don't worry... I need to get up and make breakfast anyway" Kim told her, and Kerry smiled nervously and thanked her.

The red haired woman looked to her left, inspecting the bathroom door. She'd have to get out of the bed to reach it, but she was naked. The day before she hadn't cared, but now she suddenly didn't want Kim to see her without her clothes on. If she grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up in it, it would look strange. If she didn't...

Kerry decided that her need to put a door between herself and the blonde was more urgent than the need to cover herself up, so in one swift move she pulled the blankets aside and rose from the bed. As gracefully as possible, she walked the three steps across the floor to the bath room, and shut the door softly behind her.

Kim stayed in bed for a little while longer. She'd watched the redhead as she made her way to the bathroom, and she'd enjoyed the view. Kerry was small and thin, almost skinny, but she still had curves, and her body was covered in small freckles which Kim found absolutely adorable.

"I wonder what just went through her head" she thought to herself. She was floating in liquid silver, covered in bliss. Kerry was everything she'd hoped for and more. She hadn't even noticed Kerry's nervousness; for the moment she was just happy.

Kerry was leaning her back against the door, eyes shut, and thoughts swirling. "Breathe girl, breathe" she repeated to herself. She tipped her head back in position and opened her eyes. Shower first, thinking when there was time. Right.

The bathroom was small, and the shower booth made of glass. Kerry could walk that short of a distance without her crutch, but not having it still made her feel uncomfortable. Grabbing the edges of the glass wall gave her some kind of stability though and calmed her down, and she shut the booth as she stepped into it. She turned the taps, preparing herself for a warm trickling of water on her skin, but it was cold. She yelped a little, and then stretched her hand out towards the spray, which was slowly heating up. "I guess I'll have to wait a little" she thought, and turned to let the water give her back a cold massage.

"Oh, she's discovered the wonder of the 40-gallon water-heater" Kim mumbled under her breath when she heard the yelp coming from the bathroom.

Reluctantly she pulled herself out of the bed, which was still warm and filled with the scent of lovemaking and Kerry Weaver. Making love with Kerry Weaver. "I made love to Kerry" the blonde thought while getting up and she smiled a little to herself. She crossed the floor over to her closet, remembering that Kerry had asked for a shirt.

"What to wear, what to wear... Hmm... Pink shirt for me I think... Kerry could wear one of my blouses... But she's so small. The blue one maybe? It'll look good, even though it's long. Yeah."

Finished with her internal discussion, she freed the shirts from their hangers and laid them down on the bed. Quickly she then pulled out a grey sweater and a pair of soft pants and put them on. Picking down a towel from one of the shelves, she crossed the room again to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Kerry!" she called, and made her way to the sink. "I've put a fresh towel on the sink for you."

Inside the shower booth, Kerry had been busy touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, remembering Kim's kisses from the previous night's... activities.

Quickly she turned around, very aware that there was just a wall of glass between her and Kim. Her heart started pounding.

"Okay, thank you!" she squeaked, cursing her voice that cracked so easily. She stretched her hand out towards the still cold water, feeling it tentatively.

"What time does your shift start?"

"Uhh..." Think girl, think. Why does she have to ask so many questions? "...nine" Kerry replied, wishing the blonde could go away.

"Now who's slow in the mornings?" Kim thought to herself and then chuckled; "Oh, then you'd better hurry up! You want some coffee?"

Coffee? To go, please.

Kerry turned towards the voice. "Sure, thanks" she answered.

"Okay". Finally Kim left the room, and Kerry took a breather. The water was now warm, and she shut her eyes to step in under the soothing spray. She raked her hands over her hair, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

Kim shut the door carefully behind her as she left the bathroom. Next stop: chest of drawers. She got herself clean underwear, and then debated with herself for a minute or two whether to provide Kerry with a pair of panties as well, or not. She decided to just put them on the bed, to let Kerry know that she could borrow them without having to ask for it which would be a lot more embarrassing than asking for a shirt.

"I hope she doesn't mind thong..." Kim thought. Last night she'd been too busy to notice the style of Kerry's underwear.... She choose a pair of lavender cotton thong and folded them and the shirt. Kerry's bra was scattered onto the floor just to the left of her bed, and she sought to pick it up. Her charcoal slacks had joined Kim's black ones in a heap just at the edge of the bed, and they looked acceptable. She put the clothes on the bed, nicely folded, but let her own outfit for the day stay in the closet for a while longer. Her shift didn't start until 11 o'clock.

Her stomach growled, ordering her to make breakfast, so she set a course to the kitchen. She put on some coffee, and spent some time wondering whether Kerry wanted to stay with her for a cup of if she'd want to bring it to work. She hoped that she'd stay, but one never knew with Kerry, so she opened one of her lockers to get the redhead a to go cup.

Ten minutes later, she was spreading cream cheese onto a bagel. Kerry still hadn't showed up but Kim had heard the unmistakable humming of a hairdryer, and just figured she needed to put on some make up and fix her hair before work. "I wonder if she's borrowing my make-up?" Kim thought. Kerry's purse was still hanging on a hook in the hallway so there was no way she could use whatever belongings she'd brought.

The characteristic clicking of a crutch against floor made Kim raise her eyes. Kerry crutched out into the kitchen, wearing the blue shirt. She hadn't tucked it in her slacks yet which made her look young and sweet, and Kim couldn't help but comment.

"That looks good on you".

"What?" Kerry husked, looking confused.

"My blouse."

Eyes widened in realisation. "Ohh... Yeah. It's not too long?" Kerry asked, looking down at the 2 sizes too big shirt.

"No" Kim replied wickedly, and smiled towards her redheaded friend. She started pouring up a cup of coffee for herself.

Kerry smiled back, suddenly feeling clumsy and out of place. She remembered she hadn't tucked the shirt in yet, and began doing so.

"Good thing I have a 40-gallon water heater" Kim commented suddenly from behind the kitchen island.

40-gallon... what?

"W-what?" Kerry blurted, and looked at Kim with wide eyes. God I feel like a ten year-old, she thought. I sound like one too.

"You take long showers..." Kim replied, with an almost erotic tone in her voice. What was she implying? Kerry felt her heart pound harder, and her palms go sticky with sweat.

"I'm sorry... oh..." She apologised, shaking her head at her own lack of thinking.

"No, it's okay, so do I" Kim chuckled to calm her down. "Sometimes I have to stand under there for 20 minutes, just to wake up... when it's cold. Especially in winter."

Kerry suddenly had an image of Kim standing under the water, the liquid trickling over her pale body. Got. To . get. Out.

"Is it cold outside?" the redhead asked, making a bee-line to the hallway.

"Low twenties. You want a bagel?" Kim called back, quickly pouring up coffee into the to go mug.

"Ah no, I'll just get something at work" Kerry replied absently, struggling with getting her coat on.

"You okay?" Kim asked, speeding up to her while fiddling with the mug.

"Yeah, yeah I got it, I got it" Kerry ensured her, hoping Kim was talking about her problem with putting the coat on. She wasn't.

"No, I meant about us... First time can be a little..."

Kerry looked up to her, silent for a brief moment. Kim looked into her eyes, suddenly not seeming so confident any longer.

Kerry didn't want to talk about it. But they were two in this, and it wasn't Kim's fault that she was freaking out.

"No... It's just – It's just different".

"That's true" Kim agreed with a little smile, looking at Kerry hopefully.

"But good" the redhead blurted out, regretting the words instantly.

"Really?" Kim asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah" Kerry breathed. Yes. It had been amazing. But she wasn't going to admit that to Kim.

Kim nodded a little to herself. "I'll see you at work" she stated.

"Yeah" her friend said, knowing something was expected of her.

Kim stretched her hand out towards Kerry, not sure what to do. Kerry took a step forwards and leaned into her, and Kim put her hand on her cheek. Their foreheads made contact, and for a moment the atmosphere from the night before was back. Kim sought to kiss Kerry, but Kerry took a step back again.

"I'll see you later" she stuttered, and turned her heals.

"Yeah" Kim said and waved her hand. She'd have to work on Kerry's unease. She smiled to herself, still happy. Even if Kerry wasn't comfortable... She could learn to be.

Kerry turned in her pace, suddenly remembering something. "Oh no, Kim thought. Here it comes."

"Hey, uhm, I know that this is understood but... This is just going to be between us right?" Kerry almost breathed, in a thin fragile voice Kim hadn't heard her use before.

"Of course" she replied. It wasn't what she wanted but... She could adapt for a while.

Kerry nodded, soothed by the knowledge that no one was going to find out. For the moment.

She made her way out the hallway, Kim running after her to open the door. The morning was bright and cold, and it hit her face like a slap.

The door was shut behind her, and it all dawned on her, like a bomb dropping from the sky.

"Oh my God... what have I done?" she thought, the wind whipping her red strands of hair.

Kim watched her from behind her window. "Was this so clever?" She wondered, tucking a loose curl of blonde hair behind her ear.

They didn't know how it would end. They just knew it had begun, and wherever they were heading, it was destined to be a rocky ride.

The question was; would they walk it together?

Or would they be left alone?

The End

11


End file.
